El pastel de chocolate
by Nora Felton
Summary: Mimi nunca pensó, que hacer un pastel de chocolate, fuera a acarrearle tantos problemas. MIMATO. Oneshoot. Feliz Navidad.


**Aclaraciones: **Digimon no me pertenece (aunque Tai Yagami quizás sí xD).

* * *

**El pastel de chocolate**

* * *

Arrugó su nariz de repente, ante el mal olor que empezaba envolver el comedor. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y saltó del sofá, tirando la revista de moda que estaba leyendo, corriendo hacia el horno. En cuanto cogió el trapo para no quemarse y abrió la tapa del aparato, una humareda negra salió expulsada hacia arriba, provocando que la chica tosiera varias veces y apartara el rostro para no inhalar más humo.

Despejó un poco con la mano, para poder ver el interior del horno. Sacó un poco la bandeja y gimió frustrada al ver que el pastel estaba, en su mayoría, carbonizado. Giró su rostro hacía el papel que reposaba sobre la mesa y, con una mirada asesina, caminó deprisa hasta cogerlo y leerlo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el problema? Solo se trataba de un maldito pastel ¿cómo era que no le podía salir medianamente decente?

Cansada de releer las instrucciones sacadas de una página de Internet, rompió el papel en varios trozos y los tiró a la basura. Se sentó en la mesa y apoyó su rostro sobre sus palmas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La Navidad se acercaba y ella había estado ensayando para que su pastel fuera el mejor de todos, pero cuando parecía que todo iba a salir perfecto, o bien el pastel se desinflaba o se quemaba. Lo intentó varias veces, pero nada, parecía que el horno le había declarado la guerra y no quería cocinar el pastel como se debía.

Su madre le había ofrecido ayuda pero ella se había negado rotundamente. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás una ayudita tampoco le haría mal. Pero a su madre no le diría nada, además que ella quería hacer el pastel ahora y su madre había salido con su padre a caminar para ver todas las decoraciones que las tiendas habían puesto en los escaparates.

Miró los ingredientes, confirmando que le quedaban suficientes para un último intento y después se dirigió al teléfono, marcó el número y esperó a que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Diga?_

—¿Sora? Soy Mimi, ¿verdad que ahora no tienes nada que hacer y vas a venir a ayudarme en un asunto de vida o muerte?

La pelirroja rió.

—_¿Qué te pasa?_

—Necesito tu ayuda. El horno me odia y he intentado hacer el pastel para Navidad pero es imposible. ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?

—_Iría encantada, pero mi madre quiere que le ayude a arreglar unas flores que ha traído de su academia._

La castaña gimoteó con lástima.

—¿Y qué hago? Tú eres la única que se me ocurría llamar para ayudarme a cocinar el pastel. A Kari no la he llamado porque sé que ha quedado con TK, y Yolei es un desastre cocinando.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Mimi empezó a impacientarse. Cogió el cable del teléfono y empezó a darle vueltas, esperando a que su amiga le resolviera el problema.

—_Podrías llamar a Matt._

Mimi abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¿A Matt?

—_Sí, hace nada he hablado con Tai y me ha dicho que venía de estar con Matt en su casa, prueba a llamarlo y…_

—Haber Sora, para, para, para—la interrumpió. Suspiró para coger aire—¿Matt?

—_Sí, ¿qué pasa? Es el único chico del que yo me fiaría para comer algo—rió ella._

—Ya bueno, pero…—dudó ella.

—_¿Qué pasa? dijiste que el hecho de estar enamorada no…_

—…iba a interferir en mi comportamiento con él, sí, sí, sé lo que dije. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, ya no siento nada por él, ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo…

—…_he conseguido olvidarlo y ahora somos amigos. Bien, pues si es así no sé donde está el problema. Venga, ya estás tardando—_rió ella_—. Mañana me cuentas._

—Adiós—se despidió Mimi. Colgó el teléfono y lo miró durante unos segundos. Respiró hondo y volvió a descolgar el aparato, marcó otro número distinto y esperó. —¿Matt? Soy Mimi, necesito que me hagas un favor.

* * *

Cuando sintió de nuevo un estremecimiento recorrerle entero y se encogió dentro de su chaqueta, resguardándose del frío, se preguntó por quinta vez qué demonios hacía él, en la calle, con el frío que hacía, en vez de estar en su casa, tranquilo, y con una estufa como compañía.

Ah si, por que Mimi le había pedido un favor, y él había sido tan estúpidamente estúpido de no poder haberse negado, aunque eso supusiera el pasar frío de camino a casa de la castaña. Podía haberse negado sí, pero no lo hizo. "_¿Por qué?_" Y él qué sabía el porqué. Había sonado angustiada y le había dicho que no sabía a quién más llamar, lo que también le había sentado como una patada en el culo ya que le había considerado su última opción. Bah, le daba igual. Iría, le ayudaría a hacer el maldito pastel y se volvería. Estaban en Navidad y hoy se encontraba generoso, sí, eso era.

Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos y esperó unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Todo el frío y el mal humor que tenía se esfumaron en cuanto vio como los ojos de la castaña brillaron de alegría al ver que había venido.

—Hola, pasa—abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar. Matt lo hizo y dejó el abrigo en la percha que había justo al lado de la puerta. Puso la bufanda encima y los guantes también. —¿Hace frío?

—Mucho—contestó él mirando hacia la cocina.

—Ven, acompáñame.

El rubio la siguió hasta la cocina donde vio el desastre que había montado. Miró de reojo a Mimi y ella se sonrojó al ver también que toda la encimera estaba hecha un asco.

—Bueno, verás que por lo menos lo he intentado—rió nerviosamente.

—Ya veo ya —no iba a discutir eso. A la vista estaba que ella por lo menos había puesto empeño. Suspirando, se remangó las mangas a la altura del codo y miró a la castaña—¿Empezamos?

Mimi lo miró sonriente y asintió.

* * *

Lo miraba. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Había que ver lo bien que se manejaba el rubio en la cocina. Era como hipnótico, no podía dejar de observarlo. Le explicó de qué quería hacer el pastel y él la iba guiando poco a poco para que nada saliese mal. Y pensar que había estado a punto de no llamarlo, todo porque… porque… ¿por qué? Si ella ya no estaba enamorada de Matt. "_Eso es lo que tú dices_" le contestó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. "_Y otra muy distinta, es lo que sientes cuando pensaste en la posibilidad de estar con él, en tu casa, solos_" Bueno, puede que sintiera un leve (muy leve) vuelco al corazón en cuanto Sora le propuso pedirle a Matt que la ayudara, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que ella estuviera enamorada de él. "_Y por eso te has mirado al espejo para ver cómo llevabas el pelo por si ibas muy desarreglada_". Automáticamente se sonrojó.

—Mimi.

La chica le miró.

—¿Qué?

—El chocolate.

La castaña miró el cazo donde el chocolate se estaba fundiendo. No se había dado cuenta y había echado onzas de más.

—Maldición—se apresuró a quitar las onzas que sobraban ya que todavía no había encendido el fuego. —Perdón.

—Andas distraída—comentó Matt mientras guardaba el chocolate que sobraba.

Mimi apretó los labios hasta que se estos formaran una fina línea.

—Estaba pensando en…cosas—contestó. Encendió el fuego y esperó hasta que el chocolate empezara a fundirse.

—Como a quién le vas a regalar el pastel—tras decir eso, Matt se mordió la lengua. A él qué le importaba a quién le regalaría el pastel, eso le tenía que traer sin cuidado. "_Pero no es así, y lo sabes_". Agitó levemente su cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos—Echa ahora la mantequilla—le dijo en cuanto vio que el chocolate ya estaba a punto.

Después de que la mantequilla se mezclara con el chocolate, y Mimi hubiera batido en una ensaladera las yemas con azúcar, añadido el chocolate con la mantequilla junto con la harina y las almendras trituradas y las claras de los huevos batidas a punto de nieve, Matt le explicó que tenía que batirlo fuertemente para evitar que se formaran grumos. La chica asintió, batiendo con fuerza la mezcla. Después, lo vertieron en un molde y lo introdujeron en el horno.

—Tienes que estar atenta al tiempo—le dijo. Miró el reloj de su muñeca—De unos treinta y cinco a cuarenta y cinco minutos bastará.

—Qué bien—dijo ilusionada. Miró como el pastel, de momento, iba cocinándose correctamente. —Gracias por ayudarme—le dijo.

—De nada.

Estuvieron callados unos minutos, mirando ambos el horno como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, hasta que Mimi rompió el silencio.

—No sé a quién se lo voy a regalar.

Matt la miró pero no dijo nada.

—Tampoco es que pensara regalarlo, el pastel lo había cocinado para compartirlo con la persona con la que quieres pasar la Navidad. Luego a parte estaría el hacerle un regalo especial a esa persona—miró a Matt—a ti seguro te llenarán de regalos tus fans.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Puede—contestó. Y lo agradecía, pero a él solo le bastaba _un regalo_. Observó de reojo a Mimi, que miraba su pastel. Se moría de ganas por saber con quién tenía pensado compartirlo ella, y si le había comprado algo a alguien especial. Pero no iba a preguntarlo, sería demasiado obvio y más viniendo de él, que casi nunca se interesaba por esos temas.

En ese momento, le vino a la mente como, el último día antes de clases, en el instituto, Yeisuke Matsura, un imbécil integral se había acercado a ella para invitarla a tomar algo esas vacaciones y quizás, también el día de Navidad. ¿Tendría pensado ella compartir el pastel con ese idiota mono neuronal? "_Bien Matt, le has ayudado a hacer un pastel que muy probablemente compartirá con ese tío. Esto quedará en tu memoria como "__**El día en que Matt Ishida ayudó a la chica de la que estaba enamorado a hacer un pastel para compartirlo con otro**__" Patético vamos"_

Mientras Mimi, se maldecía una y otra vez por haber sacado el tema de sus fans. Seguro que su casa se llenaría de pasteles y de regalos, y ella pensando en la posibilidad de que ella y Matt… ¡Por favor Mimi! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que…todavía sigues…? ¡Si! Sí maldita sea, todavía seguía enamorada de él, ese pastel era para compartirlo con él y en su habitación, en el segundo cajón de su mesilla de noche estaba envuelto el regalo que semanas atrás le había comprado con antelación. Había estado auto engañándose esas semanas, a ella y a sus amigas, aunque quizás era ella sola la que se había engañado. Y recién ahora se venía a dar cuenta, con Matt en su cocina y esperando a que el pastel se cocinara.

—Voy a recoger este desastre mientras—dijo rompiendo de nuevo el silencio que se había formado. Cogió los envases que había esparcidos por la encimera y los tiró a la basura.

—¿Y que hay de Matsura?

El cuerpo de la chica se detuvo en seco. Lentamente, se fue dando la vuelta hasta quedar de cara a Matt.

—¿Lo compartirás con él?

—¿Con Yeisuke?

Matt apretó los puños. Yeisuke. Pues si que tenían confianza ellos dos. Mimi frunció el ceño, no entendiendo nada. ¿De dónde sacaba que ella compartiría su pastel con él?

—Vi que te estaba hablando con mucha confianza el último día de clases.

—Solo me deseó que pasara unas buenas vacaciones de navidad, y que si tenía un día libre quedásemos para charlar.

Los ojos azules de él se entrecerraron. Charlar, nadie se creía eso viniendo de ese idiota. Nadie menos Mimi, a la vista estaba. En ocasiones era demasiado inocente en verdad.

—¿Por qué piensas que compartiría el pastel con él? —inquirió mirándolo interrogante.

Tras esa pregunta se vio acorralado. "_Bien Matt, ¿qué contestas ahora?_"

—Por nada. Pero es un idiota.

Bien, es una repuesta.

Mimi abrió los ojos.

—No sabía que te caía mal.

—No me cae mal. Me es insignificante.

La castaña alzó una ceja. Era _evidente_ que le caía mal, por mucho que lo negara.

—¿Te ayudo a recoger? —cambió él de tema acercándose a donde estaba.

—Oh, no, no. No hace falta, enserio—se negó ella. El noventa por ciento del desastre que había en su cocina era en parte culpa suya. Matt no tenía porque ponerse perdido de harina o chocolate por ayudarla. —En serio Matt—pero el chico la ignoró. Cogió la harina, pero Mimi la sujetó también para intentar quitársela—La harina no, que te puedes manchar.

—No me voy a manchar.

—Pero por si acaso.

—Suéltala Mimi.

—No, suéltala tú.

Ambos tiraron al mismo tiempo, y la harina salió disparada hacia sus rostros y ropas. Mimi cerró los ojos automáticamente. Cuando los abrió, vio a su alrededor la harina flotando en el aire, y como el rostro de Matt había quedado totalmente blanco. El chico abrió también sus ojos y ambos se miraron. El labio de Mimi tembló, aguantándose la risa, pero no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo y estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de Matt. Mientras él, de gracioso no veía nada. El simple hecho de estar lleno de harina no le divertía en absoluto. La castaña caminó hasta la encimera, se sujetó de ella y su otra mano fue hacía su estómago, intentando para de reír, pero era imposible.

Fue entonces, cuando Matt, caminó también hacia ella, pasando una mano por la encimera donde había un pegote de chocolate fundido, se detuvo enfrente de Mimi, le tocó el hombro y cuando ella alzó su rostro, la mano de Matt se deslizó por toda su mejilla, manchándola de chocolate. Eso si que era divertido. Sonrió de lado sin poder evitarlo, al ver como los ojos de la castaña se abrían con sorpresa.

—Me has manchado—chilló ella indignada.

—Eso es por lo de la harina.

Mimi infló las mejillas. Miró en ambas direcciones y vio otra mancha de chocolate que había cerca de ella. De reojo vio como Matt se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía, pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella ya se había manchado la mano y la había colocado en su frente deslizándola hasta su mejilla. Fue esta vez ella la que rió al ver como Matt había cerrado los ojos y había arrugado los labios. La mano del chico la detuvo por la muñeca y abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente.

—Ahora verás—musitó. Tiró de ella y la mano bajó a su cintura, reteniéndola contra su cuerpo, mientras su otra mano se untaba en la ensaladera donde antes ella había hecho la mezcla. Mimi chilló cuando la mano se restregó por su rostro y chilló aún más cuando notó como también lo hacía por su pelo. Buscó a tientas algo que tirarle y cogió la bolsa medio vacía de harina, se giró quedando de cara a él y dejó caer la harina desde lo alto de su cabeza. Matt automáticamente la acercó más a él para que también se manchara de harina y ella cerró los ojos, tosiendo cuando se le metió un poco del ingrediente en la nariz.

Cuando abrió los ojos se llevó una mano en el pelo, notándolo pegajoso. Apartó un poco su rostro para ver como el pelo de Matt estaba en condiciones parecidas a las suyas. Volvió a reír a carcajada limpia al verlo. Pero entonces fue consciente de cómo estaban, abrazados, y la risa se le atragantó para ser reemplazada por los nervios. ¿Debería apartarse? ¿O dejar que fuera Matt quien rompiera el abrazo ya que era él quien la tenía sujetada por la cintura?

Alzó su rostro lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Matt también la miró, diciéndole a través de esa mirada que él también se había dado cuenta y de que, _en verdad_, no quería separarse. Y no quería. Lo que iba a hacer a continuación traería consecuencias, quizás buenas, quizás malas. Pero en ese momento no podía aguantarse las ganas. Acercó un poco su rostro hacia el de la castaña y esperó, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente dentro del pecho. Mimi ni se movió, permaneció quieta, mirándolo. Matt cogió aire y se volvió a acercar hasta que sus narices se rozaron y se detuvo. La castaña siguió quieta, solo sus manos se alzaron hasta aferrarse con fuerza a su camisa.

Matt no necesitó más respuestas.

En cuanto sus labios chocaron contra los de ella, el cuerpo de la castaña se relajó. Cerró los ojos, queriendo centrarse únicamente en el sabor de los labios de Matt. Movió sus labios cuando notó como él también empezaba a moverlos, un calor la envolvió entera, haciéndole perder la poca cordura que tenía y que ahora había perdido completamente.

El rubio la empujó suavemente con su cuerpo, hasta hacerla retroceder y chocar con la encimera. Sí, había perdido la cabeza y, posiblemente, habría estropeado la amistad con Mimi, pero ahora, _en ese momento_, le daba igual. Acarició su labio inferior con su lengua, la castaña subió sus manos hasta enlazarlas en su cuello y tiró de él para acercarlo aún más a ella. Sabía a chocolate. Mientras habían estado cocinando había sido testigo de cómo ella había pasado el dedo por las sobras de chocolate y se lo había llevado a la boca.

Sus manos, que estaban en su cintura, bajaron un poco más y la alzó en peso. Le sentó encima de la encimera y se hizo camino entre las piernas de la chica. Quería tener las manos libres para acariciarla, para sentirla. Mimi, perdida entre el mar de sensaciones que él le provocaba, lo acercó a ella juntando sus rodillas alrededor de su cintura. Matt giró el rostro, cambiando el ángulo del beso para ahondar aún más el beso.

Mimi se separó un poco para coger aire, lo miró a los ojos, y volvió a besarlo.

_Estaba perdida…_

Las manos del rubio se pasearon desde su rodilla hasta la altura de su muslo.

…_si Matt no se detenía ahora…_

Sus dedos se perdieron entre su cabello rubio.

…_no iba a ser consciente de lo que haría…_

_Clin._

El sonido del horno los hizo salir de la burbuja de la que se habían metido. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos y recuperando el aire perdido. Las manos de Matt aún seguían en sus piernas y las de Mimi en su cuello. Pasados unos segundos, el rubio la cogió de la cintura y la bajó delicadamente al suelo, después se apartó y Mimi aprovechó la distancia para ir hacia el horno, con un sonrojo en la cara, y abrirlo con cuidado. Ahí estaba el pastel, perfectamente cocinado. Mimi sonrió contenta al ver que por fin había salido bien, pero entonces el sonido de la puerta cerrarse la hizo alzar la mirada rápidamente. Buscó a Matt con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

Se había ido.

_Crash._

Su corazón se encogió y Mimi hizo una mueca de dolor. Sus ojos se aguaron y se mordió el labio con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Respiró entrecortadamente, pero al hacerlo, dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Caminó hasta la silla que tenía al lado, y se dejó caer en ella, apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y escondió el rostro entre ellos.

* * *

Tai maldijo por lo bajo, se apartó el móvil de la oreja y pulsó la tecla de colgar.

—Sigue sin contestar—dijo.

Delante de él, todos se mantuvieron callados.

—Inténtalo tú, TK—pidió el castaño. El rubio sacó su móvil, pero Sora habló antes.

—No servirá de nada. Si no quiere hablar no le cogerá el teléfono a nadie.

—Lleva unos días raro—dijo TK mientras se guardaba el móvil.

—Raro sería algo. No coge el teléfono, y el otro día Sora y yo fuimos a su casa pero su padre dijo que había salido—bufó— Cuando lo coja lo mataré.

Mimi permaneció callada. Su corazón ya se había calmado al ver que Matt no iba a venir. Conocía perfectamente las razones por las que no venía, pero no iba a decirles nada a los demás. Había fastidiado su amistad con Matt, sí. Pero eso no significaba que él pudiera dejar de lado a sus demás amigos, ellos no tenían culpa de lo que ella había provocado.

—Ya conocemos a Matt, si él no quiere hablar no lo hará, por mucho que insistamos—comentó Izzy.

Sora miró de reojo a Tai que había murmurado algo como "_Si le insistiese con puñetazos ya verías si hablaría o no_".

—Pero hoy se suponía que habíamos quedado todos por si mañana, que es Navidad, alguien no puede. —dijo la pelirroja.

—Podríamos ir todos a su casa—propuso TK.

—No nos abriría la puerta—le dijo Tai—tu hermano cuando quiere puede ser muy cabrón.

—Izzy tiene razón—apoyó Joe colocándose bien sus gafas—dejémoslo tranquilo y démosle su espacio.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, otra cosa no podían hacer.

—Chicos, yo tengo que irme—Mimi se puso de pie. —Mi madre quiere que la ayude con los últimos arreglos de la casa—se disculpó. Se puso su abrigo y se enrolló la bufanda al cuello. —Feliz Navidad—les dijo a todos al despedirse y salir por la cafetería.

* * *

Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Su padre iba a trabajar todo el día y él se quedaría solo en casa, todo el día, el día de Navidad. Se giró sobre su cama y cogió el móvil. Veinte llamadas perdidas de Tai. Seguramente estaría gruñendo porque no le había contestado ni una, sonrió divertido. Bah, que se aguantara, que él no estaba para hablar con nadie.

Aunque también, tarde o temprano tendría que dar la cara y enfrentarse a ellos, y _a ella_. Él nunca había huido de los problemas, pero esa vez no podía soportar una negativa por parte de Mimi y lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza había sido escapar. "_Genial Matt, ahora eres un maldito cobarde_" Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando despejarse. Sí, había actuado como un cobarde, pero en ese momento serlo le importaba una mierda.

Con desgana, se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación. La luz del medio día le dio de lleno y cerró los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse. Pasar casi dos días y medio hibernando en su habitación, con la persiana siempre bajada había hecho que se olvidara por un momento de la luz del Sol. Miró con desinterés la pila de regalos que había encima de la mesa y en el suelo, alrededor. Su padre se había pasado la mañana entera abriendo y cerrando la puerta y recibiendo regalos para él que chicas habían venido a darle personalmente. No abrió ninguno. Ya tendría tiempo, no pensaba hacer nada este día, así que.

Sacó unos huevos y cogió el pan para ponerlo en un lugar al alcance de su mano. Encendió el fuego y esperó a que el aceite estuviera caliente para echar los huevos que había batido. Se sentó en el sofá con su bocadillo y encendió la tele.

"_¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Hoy es un día especial, pasadlo genial al lado de vuestra familia, amigos, o al lado de esa persona que tanto queréis"_

Matt tragó el trozo de pan y cambió de canal. Cincuenta canales y todos tenían que recordarle que hoy la gente pasaba ese día acompañado de sus amigos y seres queridos. Si no estuviera de mal humor, quizás tampoco le molestaría tanto. Lo dejó en uno en el que estaban echando una película y siguió comiendo su bocadillo, miraba la tele pero en verdad ni se estaba enterando de que iba la película.

Cuando terminó de comer, bebió un trago de agua y se acostó en el sofá, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo se suponía que él había perdido todo control de sus actos y había acabado besando a Mimi? No lo sabía, pero justo en el momento en el que sus labios rozaron los de ella, se olvidó de pensar. El sonido del horno fue lo único que le hizo volver a la tierra y ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Y después estaba el hecho de haber salido corriendo como un miedica, no había dado la cara y le había dicho las cosas claras. _Cobarde_. Matt suspiró. No debía de pensar en eso, ya habían pasado tres días. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer, era dar la cara y si bien ella le rechazaba, tendría que aguantarse.

Su mirada se posó en la cajita pequeña que reposaba en la mesa que tenía enfrente. Alargó la mano y con la otra abrió la tapa, mostrando un anillo que descansaba dentro de la cajita. Suspiró. ¿En qué maldito momento se le ocurrió la idea de comprarle un regalo? Era consciente de que no sabía las posibilidades que tenía con ella y aún así había decidido comprarle algo.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y Matt miró hacia la entrada. Seguramente sería una fan que vendría a darle otro regalo, porque él no esperaba a nadie. Siguió observando la tele cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. El rubio bufó. ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿No veía esa persona que él no se iba a levantar? Cuando sonó por quinta vez, el chico maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó, dejando la cajita de nuevo encima de la mesa. Como fuese Tai le daría un puñetazo nada más abrir la puerta.

Avanzó a zancadas hacia la puerta y la abrió, quizás, con demasiada fuerza.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, al ver a la última persona que pensaba ver ahí. Mimi lo miró atentamente, sin ni siquiera pestañear. Apretó con fuerza la bolsa que colgaba entre sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hola.

Matt no le contestó. Estaba demasiado ido como para poder articular alguna palabra. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Acaso había venido a rechazarlo en plena cara? A cada segundo que permanecía en silencio, más nerviosa se ponía la castaña. Maldita sea, que hablara, que le dijera lo que sea, aunque fuera un frío "_vete_" o "_fuera de aquí_". Algo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

El rubio se quedó unos instantes quieto, sin moverse. Hasta que su cuerpo se apartó, dejándole espacio para que ella pasara. Mimi avanzó hasta entrar en la casa y caminó con paso rápido hasta la cocina. Su rostro se fijó involuntariamente en la montaña de regalos que se apilaban unos sobre otros en la mesa y sus labios se fruncieron. Su mirada esta vez miró hacia la bolsa, donde, en un acto de irracionalidad, había metido el regalo que le había comprado a Matt y donde también había colocado el pastel con cuidado. Ahora se maldecía una y otra vez por haberlo traído, pero no había marcha atrás.

Era un poco masoquista, en verdad, el chico al que besaba en su casa huía y ella aparecía el día de Navidad, con el pastel y el regalo para él. Estupendo Mimi.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Mimi dio un respingo y se giró para ver a Matt, detrás de ella, mirándola con una pizca de confusión en los ojos.

—Todos están preocupados por ti.

Automáticamente el rubio bufó levemente. Genial, habían escogido a la portavoz _perfecta_ para convencerlo de que saliera a disfrutar de la Navidad.

—Si Tai y los demás te han enviado diles que…

—Ellos no saben nada—le interrumpió ella. —Ninguno sabe que he venido a verte.

La boca de Matt se cerró completamente. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

—¿Y a qué has venido?

Mimi bajó la mirada y sus dedos jugaron con el asa de la bolsa.

—No quiero que pases la Navidad encerrado en tu casa—contestó ella alzando a su vez el rostro y mirándolo. —Sé que estás así por lo que pasó el otro día en mi casa y…

—Olvídalo—le cortó él viendo por donde iba encaminada. —Hagamos como si no hubiese pasado nada. Será lo mejor.

La chica le miró unos segundos y luego asintió imperceptiblemente. Hacer como si no hubiese pasado…¡já! Como si fuese tan fácil.

—Está bien. Así que, como no ha pasado nada, cámbiate y salgamos a pasear. Podríamos llamar a Sora y ver que planes tienen ellos—sonrió intentando sonar normal. Rezó al cielo para que Matt no se diese cuenta de que estaba mintiendo en cuanto a su comportamiento feliz.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del rubio. No podía hacer nada, ella había estado de acuerdo en olvidar lo sucedido el otro día y él tenía que aceptarlo. No lo quedaba otra.

—Está bien.

La castaña lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que lo vio perderse por su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Soltó un jadeo y sus ojos se humedecieron. No iba a llorar. Si Matt no la quería, tendría que conformarse con su amistad. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Estuvo un rato así, intentando tranquilizarse, pero entonces al alzar su mirada, esta se detuvo en algo.

Picada por la curiosidad, alargó su mano hasta coger la cajita que descansaba en la mesa. Miró hacia la habitación de Matt y después hacia la caja otra vez. Dudó si abrirla o no. Pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y abrió la parte de arriba.

No supo porqué, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el anillo que había dentro. Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer y esta vez una lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha. Debía de haber supuesto que Matt ya tenía a otra chica en mente. Y ella que en algún momento había llegado a pensar que ese beso en su casa había significado algo.

—¿Qué haces?

Cerró la caja rápidamente y se puso de pie, ocultándola tras su espalda.

—N-nada—balbuceó nerviosa con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Pero Matt no se lo creyó. Notó como su mejilla estaba húmeda y frunció el ceño. Había estado llorando. Vio también que ella escondía algo tras su espalda, ocultándoselo. Avanzó a paso lento hacia ella, que se mantuvo quieta, y cuando estuvo a pocos metros, alargó la mano hasta coger lo que tenía guardado. En cuanto vio la cajita, sus ojos se abrieron levemente. Miró a Mimi, que había bajado la mirada, avergonzada por haberse visto descubierta.

—Lo siento—musitó ella—yo no quería…—suspiró. —…de verdad, lo siento yo…

—Mimi.

Ella lo miró. Matt había extendido la mano, como ofreciéndole el regalo. Arrugó el ceño, confusa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Matt

—¿Qué…?

—Cógelo—contestó secamente.

La castaña miró la cajita. ¿Por qué se lo daba a ella?

—¿Por qué me lo das a mi?

Matt la miró, no sabiendo si se estaba burlando de él o simplemente aún no sabía de qué iba la historia. La confusión de sus ojos le contestó que la segunda respuesta. Suspiró y habló. Si quería olvidarse de todo esto, le daría el anillo y así todo estaría resuelto, no pensaba quedárselo, así no iba a poder olvidar nada.

—Por que es para ti, Mimi.

El corazón de la chica saltó con fuerza dentro de su pecho, en ese momento estuvo a punto de olvidarse hasta de respirar. Posó su mirada en la cajita y luego en Matt, que la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Alargó, casi con miedo, su mano, hasta que esta cogió la cajita y, ya de paso, acarició superficialmente la mano del rubio.

Volvió a abrirla, para ver el anillo que reposaba dentro. Una sonrisa de felicidad se formó en su rostro. Notó como Matt se acercaba a ella. La mano del chico cogió el anillo y la otra sujetó la mano de la castaña, deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular de la castaña. Mimi se dejó hacer, demasiado impactada por todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Todo va a seguir como antes, si eso es lo que quieres—murmuró Matt. —pero quiero que te quedes con este anillo. Al fin de cuentas, era para ti. —la castaña miró el anillo y después a Matt, aún sin creerlo. —Feliz Navidad, Mimi.

Se apartó de ella, casi con pesar. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación, en cuanto entró apoyó su espalda en la puerta. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. Abrió los ojos cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, caminó lentamente y se sentó en la cama, suspirando abatido. Sus manos se pasearon por su cabello y se quedó observando un punto fijo en la pared. Dolía. Nunca la había pasado, y ahora que era la primera vez, sentía como un desgarro dentro del pecho. Aunque no podía hacer nada más. Solo esperaba que se le pasara en unos días, porque la sensación era peor de la que había imaginado.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió con brusquedad. Matt alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Mimi. El rubio se levantó, confundido de verla.

—¿Qué…?

Pero entonces la chica avanzó hacia él y le extendió un paquete envuelto de color azul oscuro.

—Toma—murmuró ella.

Matt miró el regalo como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo. Tras unos segundos, cogió el paquete vacilante, leyendo su nombre en el centro del regalo. Volvió a mirar a Mimi, que con un gesto de cabeza lo alentó a que lo abriera.

Arrancó el papel, quizás con demasiada desesperación, hasta ver una caja de tamaño mediano. Quitó el seguro, y al abrirlo, contempló un reloj plateado. Mimi lo cogió y, tal y como había hecho él con ella, remangó un poco la manga de su camiseta hasta que despejó su muñeca y deslizó el reloj, abrochó el seguro y lo colocó en su posición. Ambos se miraron, él aún más confundido y ella tranquila, segura. Sonrió levemente. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios suavemente. Apartó un poco sus labios y le miró a los ojos, diciéndole todo con la mirada. Las manos de Matt se alzaron hasta su cintura y la acercaron a él lentamente. Fue el rubio quien esta vez unió su boca a la de ella, moviendo sus labios lenta pero desesperadamente. Su corazón latía desbocadamente, no sentía para nada ese desgarro en el pecho, ahora sentía una calidez enorme, como un bálsamo que se había cubierto por esa herida y ahora había cicatrizado y curado a una velocidad enorme.

—Feliz Navidad, Matt—le deseó ella en un leve susurro mientras descansaba su frente contra la de él.

El rubio volvió a besarla, no queriendo descansar de su sabor. Él que se había pensado que esa sería, sin dudas, su peor Navidad de todas, había cambiado radicalmente en pocos minutos. Por que, sin duda, esas serían las mejores navidades de su vida, junto a esa persona especial.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_Ahhh, pues no sé, no me ha salido como yo quería que me saliese, pero aquí traigo un OS navideño ^^_

_Quería escribir un Taiora, que es mi pareja favorita, pero siempre me salen cosas que pegan más con Matt y Mimi xD Así que nada. De momento aquí traigo un one shoot navideño, para desearos a toda/os felices fiestas. :)_

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Nora._


End file.
